Rydia
This battle is ours as much as anyone's! Rydia is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is one half of the Co-Op team The Summoners with Sheena Fujibayashi and a former Ms. Money In The Bank. After winning the Money in the Bank, she feigned breakup with Sheena, and cashed in with her at Chamber of Elimination to become Gurl Co-Op Champion. In Final Fantasy IV Rydia is a character from Final Fantasy IV. She is a powerful summoner from the village of Mist able to summon the aid of powerful creatures called Eidolons to fight against her enemies. Rydia also uses Black Magic and knows the powerful Meteor spell. She assists the main protagonist of the series Cecil in his quest to stop the evil Golbez from acquiring crystals from the powerful kingdoms scattered throughout the Blue Planet. In VGCW Rydia made her debut on the 2013-01-17 show as part of the "Viewer's Choice" Gurl Gamer preshow, appearing as Triple H, and facing off against fellow Final Fantasy heroine Rinoa Heartilly, losing via submission. She took the loss hard and abstained from competition for the rest of the pre-show days of WVGCW. Once Bryn took over WVGCW and the league returned, so did Rydia, sporting a new look and having ditched the Triple H intro, set to take on fellow SNES FF alum Terra Branford. She managed to give Terra a taste of her mists twice in the match, but Terra fought back, at one point even Terraplexing her from all four corners of the ring. In the end, the score was 1 point for Rydia, but 2 points for Terra. Despite having two losses and nothing else on her record, she was entered into the Gurl Gamer Championship #1 Contender tournament and faced the debuting Princess Daisy on the May 2nd show. Though she was initially losing to Daisy's early flurry of kicks, she would continually deny Daisy's attempts at submission and cast Bio, obtaining a near-fall twice on Hurricanranas and THQuality as well as dominating much of the later stages of the match. Unfortunately, Daisy would not give in, and Rydia would lose her third match in a row. Though this was her strongest performance yet, fans had to ask: would Rydia ever be able to finally obtain a win? The answer, much to everyone's surprise, was yes. Rydia, fresh from gaining a few levels, entered the ring to contend with the agility of newcomer Faith. Faith quickly showed her training, opting to focus on injuring Rydia's legs before resorting to tried and true suplexes. Rydia took the beating like a seasoned veteran, even able to answer Faith's attacks with some slams of her own. However, outside the ring was where Rydia really shined: when Faith tried to drop Rydia through Table-san, Rydia reversed it and drove Faith through the table instead. From there, it was only a matter of waiting for the ten count, and Rydia had picked up her first win in WVGCW. She failed to carry that momentum forward, unfortunately, when she faced Samus Aran on the Season 2 premiere. Though her offense was constant and fierce, assailing her opponent with every move she had and no less than three Bios, all she could get was one pin following a Spinebuster. Samus, by comparison, had more sparse offensive bursts, but she had come back from a period of retraining and was armed with a deadly new submission maneuver that Rydia was unprepared for and unable to tap out of, and when the mist cleared, the match ended 2-1 in Samus's favor, Rydia having tapped out twice to her adversary. This didn't stop Rydia as she was in an Extreme Rules match against Jessie, with James in her corner. Jessie had the advantage through most of the match, as having James in her corner proved to help. Rydia couldn't use any black magic against Jessie in the early goings, that was until the ref threw out James. With Jessie fighting solo for Team Rocket, the match evened out. Eventually Rydia finally cast her strongest magic, a combination of Bio and the Mandable Claw to pick up her first ever pinfall victory after being in WVGCW for more than 6 and a half months. Despite this victory, Rydia went back to her usual ways and lost her next match against Lara Croft 2-0 despite some momentum at the start. The audience were quickly losing patience with Rydia, and these losses were very much expected by now. Rydia curtain jerked at Breakdown 2 against Gruntilda Winkybunion with Bayonetta as her manager. In a far more impressive match, Rydia managed to get a pin on Grunty before falling prey to the witches Ultraplex and getting pinned to end the fight 2-1, bringing to a close a rather lackluster season. Season 3: Praise the Sun! Rydia started the season strongly, using her experience to put a beating on the struggling Impa. Though Impa was able to survive the Mandible Claw, she couldn't stand up to the Obamaroll, and Rydia won the match 2-0 for the first time ever. Despite the victory, Rydia was very much an unassuming wrestler. No one really thought she had much in her to put on a classic. However, sometimes classic matches come out of nowhere, and the famous one that took place after Rydia's victory over Impa is one of them. Rydia fought Android 18 in an out-of-nowhere 20 minute Iron Woman match. Rydia began the fight as the clear dominant force, but Android 18's pure will to win kept her going, leading the fight from 4-0 at the start to 7-7 within the last two minutes, before Rydia pulls off one last Mandible Claw to take the lead and held out just long enough to score the win. Even now the match is talked about as one of the best, and it boosted Rydia's image in the eyes of the audience immensely. This win was enough to give Rydia a place in the Casualette Championship 6-woman Ladder match. She and Chie Satonaka would be the central figures of the fight, helping each other to capture Carmen Sandiego when she attempted to steal the belt. In the end, Chie would win the match, and Rydia would have to work herself back up to the top the hard one. Season 4: Rydia of the Missed. Rydia was confident after the brilliant ending to her last season. During the anniversary special she was booked once again in the famous match against Terra Branford, and suggested Terra move aside and let the rising talent take the spotlight. Her words were soon found to be a bit premature, when Terra actually beat her 2-0 this time instead of 2-1. Her cockiness continued in a submissions fight with a submissions expert, The Boss. Rydia barely even tried to use any submissions in the end, and The Boss took the victory. Despite these losses, she was allowed a shot at the Casualette Championship if she could defeat Morrigan. She couldn't, and was soundly defeated. Despite her initial confidence, Rydia went without a single victory in season 4. Something needed to change quickly. Soon, something did. Season 5: Summon up a Victory. Sheena Fujibayashi had recently been promoted from EDBW into WVGCW. While there was never any indication that she and Rydia had met, it was clear the two had a lot in common. They both were very into magic, after all, and had a history of clumsiness. Needless to say, the two became fast friends, and formed a brand new tag team, The Summoners. They emerged in their debut to face the newly debuted Aigis alongside Chie in their tag team, Steak Machina. It was a long and hard battle, and in the end, Aigis was forced to tap out to Sheena, and The Summoners qualified for the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament with a victory in their debut. Before this, Rydia came out to face the incredibly popular newcomer Lucina, with Sheena at the ringside. Sheena made some basic saves, but it the end, Rydia simply overpowered Lucina, much to the shock of the crowd. This loss led to some negative heat towards The Summoners, but the strong win here showed that Rydia was steadily improving herself. The Summoners faced the Wright Anything Agency in the first round of the Tournament. They were the favorites to win, but Maya and Ema had a fire in them to prove their strength against a strong team, and after a brutal fight, The Summoners ended up losing much to the surprise of the crowd. They would team up again to face 18 Volts, but the random nature of tables matches turned against them, and they once again lost the fight. Rydia ended her season of ups and downs with a triple threat fight, but despite managing to survive where Poison fell, The Boss took her down, ending Rydia's season with another loss, but a lot of potential to look forward to in her rising singles strength and her close teamwork with her friend, Sheena. Season 6: Briefcase in the Mist After two good looking victories early in the season, in a triple threat against Faith and Carmen and a tag match against Space Court, Rydia was chosen to compete in the titular event at Ms. Money in the Bank. After a very long and painful match, Rydia fell down from the ladder clutching the briefcase. The briefcase that could make her a champion. Now with the briefcase, Rydia wanted to focus on as she put it, "what's best for her." This however would require her to make the unpopular decision to temporarily split up with Sheena. Her singles focus seemed to be paying off for her, she managed to beat She-Hulk, reversing a long career of mediocre singles performances. Rydia threatened to cash in on Cate Archer at Breakdown 06, following Cate's deceptive use of a rematch clause. But at Breakdown Rydia only showed up for the Royal Rumble, seemed wrong. Season 7: TERRA! Sheena had been asked by Lucina if she wanted to join RPGenie. Doing so would place Sheena in with the league's most dominating team but in the process would kill off any chance that The Summoners would get back together. Rydia reiterated that she needed to do what's best for herself, and that Sheena should do the same. At the go-home show for the Chamber of Elimination PPV event, Rydia managed a win over Chell. In a post credits stinger, Rydia left saying that now was the time. Chamber of Elimination PPV event; shit went down. Right before RPGenie's match, Terra was assaulted by with a glass bottle by an unknown assailant. During their victory celebration Sheena ran out to tell Lucina and Shantae of the attack. Before those two could figure out what was going on, Sheena nailed Shantae with her finisher and kick her out of the ring. In her place walked Rydia, holding the Money in the Bank briefcase. The Summoners were back and quickly overwhelmed an exhausted Lucina. RPGenie's reign was over. The Summoners stood with the belts on their waists and with their victory music drowned out by booing. The next episode started with The Summoners explaining themselves. Rydia held a grudge against Terra Branford for more than two an a half years. She felt that it was because of Terra that she never got to be in the center stage, and so she concocted an elaborate scheme to steal the spotlight from her. All the time she went on about how strong Terra was, and how great it felt to finally do her in. In an interview at the next show, Rydia again was really angry at Terra. This time she implicitly accused Terra of stealing all her fans, that anyone who stopped rooting for her was not a real fan. Her hatred of Terra seemed to consume her, or at least it the crowd seemed to think so. She was in a 3v3 with other champions and contenders, including one of her first opponent as champion: Lucca Ashtear of the Future Four. at the show before the second PPV event of the season: Splatwres. In this match she had several missteps; having her finisher reversed, attacking the side of the ring for 20 seconds and most tellingly getting her face kicked in by Chie and eating a pin. The crowd laughed at her, and mad jokes about how this was all Terra's fault somehow. Because let's be real here, it really was all Terra's fault. It's always her fault! Record Gallery Daisyrydiaroll.gif| Rydia-VGCWfixed.png|Rydia's old appearance Fucking_terra.gif|IT'S ALL TERRA'S FAULT! Rydia_and_terra_faces.png|Rydia and Terra attempt to look happy.